Dance with Jake
by MoonTwilightStar
Summary: Nessie wants to have that special moment with Jacob but just doesn't know how to show that's what she wants.Not good with summaries. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Love, Fight & Tears

**NPOV**

I walked in from school today -thinking about the spring formal, I wonder if I should ask Jake- and popped in my favorite movie 'High School Musical 3'. Well my favorite part of the movie is when Gabriella and Troy are on top of the school dancing together, 'I've always wanted to do something like this with Jake, but he wouldn't go for it I know for sure '. "You do not know that sweetie, not unless you ask." Dad said from somewhere in the house. "Dad I know for a fact that Jacob won't do it, he has other things to worry about." I told him, "Ness why don't you ask him instead of guessing that he won't go for it, Ness it won't hurt to ask." I put my earphones in and pressed play to watch my movie. About half way through the movie I fell asleep.

*Dream*

_I walked along the stone path, cautious of my surroundings just in case something jumps out at me. I round the corner to see Jacob standing in a tux. "Can I have this dance ness?" He asked me while holding his hand out to me. I walked closer to him and placed my hand in his and we begin to dance. In the background I can hear the instrumental of 'Can I have This Dance' playing. Then Jake started singing along with it. _

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_Jake dipped me until my hair was touching the floor; it felt as if I was the only one that he had eyes for. He pulled me back to his chest very slowly; then ever so gently placed a kiss on my forehead. I was just about to ask him something when I felt someone shaking me._

I opened my eyes to see my mother. "Yes mom, to what do I own this unwelcomed wakeup call?" I said while moving to sit up. "Jake was here earlier, but you were sleep so he went home." I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:30pm, Jake was probably out patrolling. I got up and walked out the door with barely "I'll be back" over my shoulder. Before I knew it my body was carrying me to Jake. I found him ten minutes later laying on a pile of pine needles. I walked over to him but jumped back when he got up and started growling but stop immediately when he saw that it was me. He trotted up to me and nuzzled my face. He backed up then phased, he pulled his sweats on and walked over to hug me. I loved being in his arms it's like nothing can ever happen to me.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night sweet heart? I almost took your head off; do not ever sneak up on me like that again." He said all in one breathe. "Mom told me you can over but I was asleep and that you didn't want to wake me so I came looking for you. I'm sorry I really didn't mean to sneak up on you, I honestly thought that you heard me behind you." I told him while wrapping my arms around his waist. We hung out until 3am- the end of his patrol- when he decided it was time to bring me back home. We walked and talked all the way there, we stop a couple of times to stop and look at the stars and the moon. He told me one day he would have enough money to name a star after me, it brought tears to my eyes.

"Jake, What would it be like to be with the person you love, like being able to show affection in public and no care what anyone else thinks?" I asked when we were only two miles away from my house. "It's like… honestly ness I feel really uncomfortable trying to explain…" "Ok well pretend that we are together and you finally wanna confess you love to me. Go!" I said curious to his answer that he might end up giving me. Abruptly he stopped and turned to face me, took a deep breath and begins to speak. "You want me to tell you, if were together, how I feel about you?" He asked and I nodded still waiting. "Ness, I love you so much, I do not know what to you. You brought light into my world when all I could see was darkness; you turned night to day, Snow to Rain. You made living become one of my main choices, before I met you living was not necessary to me, you make me see reason."

I was speechless; no one has ever told me that I meant something to them. I tried to compose myself, but it just wasn't working. "Well then if you put it that way, well it's getting late finish walking me home?" When we were outside the door I leaned in to kiss his cheek, well more like the corner of his mouth, hugged him and told him I see him tomorrow. When I closed the door I leaned back against it and slid down to the floor, if what Jacob said was true than he really does have feelings for me. I didn't notice my parents standing in front of me until I looked up. I blushed and high tailed it to my room to my private place of Zen.

* * *

**NPOV**

I was up all night thinking about what Jacob told me. If his words are true, it would be the best thing that someone has ever told me. I was so caught up in my thoughts that when I felt the air move I was off my bed and crouched in a warning pose. A snarl was rising through my chest when I recognized it was just my dad. "Jeez dad, you can't sneak up on me like that!" I said when I stood back up; he was looking at me kind of strange like I wasn't his daughter. "Ok, Dad what is wrong with you?" I said getting kind of freaked out. "Nothing I'm just a little shocked that…." He trailed off but I didn't catch the last part quiet well. It sounded as if he said _"that he would say that to her."_ But I might have misheard him. "Um…. Dad did you come to ask me something or are you just going to continue to stare at me creepily?" I asked getting a little uneasy. "Oh yes, me and Bella are going hunting and I wanted to know if you want to come?" "Um sure just let me change into my hunting clothes then we can go." I told him and walked into my closet to find my clothes.

Once I was ready we were out the door. My parents ran on the ground, while I took to the trees. Whenever I go hunting with my parents I never stray too far from them because you never know who will pop up in the forest. 'Dad, can I go for the mountain lion instead of elk? Ew' I thought to him, but he never answered me so I took it as in mom has her shield up. So when I spotted the mountain lion I took off faster than I expected. Somehow my dad wasn't able to catch up with me. Guess it because I haven't hunted in a month, I don't know but I was like a bullet being shot from a gun.

I was about to pounce on the cat when I noticed something flash from the corner of my eye. I started to run back to my parents forgetting about the lion. I was kind of scared that it was someone to take me away from my parents. I started calling 'Marco' out in my head so dad can say his response. In the distance I could hear him say "Polo", so I ran faster. I saw them up ahead and tried my best to run faster but I wasn't fast enough because whoever I catch a glimpse of grabbed me around my waist. "Dad!" I screamed so loud that it hurt, my dad took off to catch up with me. I could see my mom running behind him on her phone. "Dad, help me!" He caught up to us and I reached out to him, he grabbed my hands and pulled me free from whoever had me.

I threw my arms around his neck, but whoever had me turned around and snarled at my dad. Dad put me down so fast that it knocked all the air out of me. All of a sudden I was very angry, I don't know where the anger came from but my blood was boiling. Before I knew it I was on my feet and racing towards the person. I didn't even spare a second glance at him. I was on him back pulling his head from his shoulders. Then that sickening sound of ripping flesh and my scream pierced through the air. I jumped off his back breathing hard. "I'm sick of the damn volturi coming after me, the next person that fucking touches me and I don't know them I swear there gonna end up like this bastard!" I said to no one in particular. I turned to see my whole family standing in the clearing, when I say whole I mean the pack plus my aunts, uncles and grandparents.

I pulled a lighter out of my pocket and set him on fire; I watched for a few seconds then turned and ran home. I could hear the familiar sound of Jacobs foot falls so I went to the cliffs to think. When I got to a secluded spot I sat down and waited for Jacob. Jacob came out of the woods as a wolf and plopped down right next to me; he put his head in my lap and just listened to what I had to say. The one thing I like about Jake being in his wolf form was that he doesn't judge you. All I wanted to do was sing, sing my heart out. So that is what I did.

'_I find the map and draw a straight line__  
__Over rivers, farms, and state lines__  
__The distance from a to where you'd be__  
__It's only finger-lengths that I see__  
__I touch the place where I'd find your face__  
__My finger in creases of distant dark places__I hang my coat up in the first bar__  
__There is no peace that I've found so far__  
__The laughter penetrates my silence__  
__As drunken men find flaws in science__'_

Then the tears started, every time I sing this song I cry.

'_Their words mostly noises__  
__Ghosts with just voices__  
__Your words in my memory__  
__Are like music to me__I'm miles from where you are__  
__I lay down on the cold ground__  
__And I, I pray that something picks me up__  
__And sets me down in your warm arms__After I have travelled so far__  
__We'd set the fire to the third bar__  
__We'd share each other like an island__  
__Until exhausted, close our eyelids__  
__And dreaming, pick up from__  
__The last place we left off__  
__Your soft skin is weeping__  
__A joy you can't keep in__I'm miles from where you are__  
__I lay down on the cold ground__  
__And I, I pray that something picks me up__  
__And sets me down in your warm arms__'_

The last thing I remember was laying on Jakes' back and falling asleep.


	2. Pretty, Run!

**NPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling as if my head weighed thirty pounds. I rolled over and walked into my bathroom and what I saw shocked me. I looked as if I was run over by a bunch of cars, my face still had tear marks and my face was flushed. I splashed some water on my face, and then I brushed my teeth and hair. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find a note tapped to the fridge in my dad's handwriting.

'_Me and Mom went hunting, be back soon. Love You, Dad.'_

Well now I'm home by myself for a few hours, so I walked over to our stereo and turn to my Various Artist cd. I turned to "Give it Up To Me" and turned the volume all the way up. I dance my way back to my room, to my shower to turn the water on. Once I got out the shower I toweled off and walked back into my room naked. I noticed that the song changed to "Get It Shawty". But today didn't feel like a dancing day so I put my gym shorts on with a simple tank top, my running shoes and put my hair up in a ponytail. Turned off the stereo, wrote a note to my parents, grabbed my iPod and off to la push to jog down the beach.

**JPOV**

When I woke up this morning I wasn't expecting to feel so good about telling Nessie how I felt. I got up to walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth, but I noticed that Billy was on the phone with someone. He noticed me walking out my room and told whoever it was he was talking to that he'd call them back. He looked very suspicious like he'd committed a crime of some sorts. "Good morning dad." I said as I continued towards the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I went to put a new pair of shorts on to go walk on the beach. For some strange reason I was not hungry.

When I got to the beach I wasn't expecting to see Nessie running along the water's edge. She had on her jogging out which consisted of black tank top, shorts and her black and purple converse sneakers. She also had her IPod strapped to her arm with her hair up in a ponytail. I didn't know my feet were carrying me to her until I was right behind her. I reached out to touch her arm but when I touched her she grabbed my hand and flipped me so fast that I was dazed. She had her foot at my throat ready to crush it if she had to.

When she realized it was me she let me go and pulled her earphones out and gave me that look. "Jacob what the hell are you doing touching me like that, you do know I could've killed you right?" She asked still breathing heavy. She couldn't stay mad at me for long though she wasn't the type to keep grudges. "I'm sorry I didn't me to scare you, I would've thought you would've smelled me right when I walked up on you but I guess not." I said as I started to get up I noticed that she was looking at my bare chest.

"Jake its ok, I've got to get back home to be there before mom and dad so I'll text you when I get home ok?" She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek but it was exactly my cheek it was more like the corner of my mouth. She hugged me and then took off in the opposite direction towards her home.

**NPOV**

_'I really wanted to kiss Jacob but I can't I want him to make the first move on me. I know that thought sounds so cliché but I really would like it, but then my dad would think that he is forcing me into something that I don't approve of or that he doesn't approve of.' _ When I got home I noticed that I was still alone so I plugged my iPod into the dock and switched to my "HMS Playlist" and skipped to my all-time favorite song, "Can I have this Dance". I turned my shower on and turned my music up loud then hopped in.

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

I imagine that Jacob would be here with me, in the shower singing to each other.

Won't you promise me  
(Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
You'll keep dancing  
(To keep dancing)  
Where ever we go next. It's like catching lightning,  
The chances of finding someone like you.  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way we do.  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better.  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I Have this dance?

I can hear Jacob singing and twirling me around in my shower which transforms into the exact gym the Troy and Gabriella used in the movie. I would wear her dress and Jacob would match my colors.

Take my hand,  
I'll take the lead,  
And every turn will be safe with me,  
Don't be afraid,  
Afraid to fall,  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
And you can't keep us apart  
(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
Cause my heart is where ever you are

When the song ended I got out the shower and toweled off when another song came on, "Just Wanna Be With You". The song reminded me of my parents love for each other, plus it's something new that has sparked between me and Jacob. _'Oh that reminds me I was supposed to text Jacob when I got home he's probably freaking out by now.' _ I went to grab my phone to text him. _'Hey Jake, I'm home I jus got out the shower sorry ;), love ness'_ I went to find some undies that would be cute but when I passed my bed I saw this cute outfit laid out for me that no other than Alice had picked out for me.

I picked up my phone again to text her but my phone vibrated with a text from her. _'Welcome my beautiful niece ;) - Aunt Alice' _I loved that women, my outfit consisted of a light green halter top with flower print with beige pants with green and beige wedges to match. I pulled my clothes on and headed to the big house. When I walked into the big house they looked at me and mom looked like she was about to cry. "Mom your such a sap, you better not cry" I said with a laugh and walked into the kitchen to grab an apple. I had just taken a bite of it when I noticed Dad and Em standing in the door way. I slowed my chewing and slowly bent over to take my shoes off one by one they both came off and I placed the by the chair.

I put my hair up in a tight ponytail and took a couple of steps toward the door. I threw it open and took one last look at them and took off towards the forest. I could hear them right behind me running to catch me. I could smell Jacob a couple miles away, so I spend up to catch up with him. When he was in my eye sight I yelled at him. "Jacob!" He turned his big head around and looked at me. "Come on their chasing me! Come On!" I told him as I ran past him as he looked behind me towards Edward and Emmett. I could hear his foot falls behind me so I knew he was following me. I felt his nose touch my butt, but then he speed up so now I was sitting on his back and then he took off.

**Please Review :)**

**Until Next Time! Stay Safe My Friends**


End file.
